Fireworks
by kdip4014
Summary: Summery: For the first time the Robbins and Torres clans are all under the same roof. And you thought Arizona had issues with authority before. Part four of the Muddy Buddy world
1. Chapter 1

Summary: For the first time, the Robbins and Torres clans are all under the same roof. And you thought Arizona had authority issues before. Part four of the Muddy Buddy world.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Me: And here is story three! Ya'll asked, so we delivered, enjoy!

Not me: Hey everyone, we're back! I really hope y'all enjoy this story.

* * *

Callie makes herself comfortable on her plane while waiting for the pilots to notify her for take-off. Arizona is comfortably seated next to her, filling out a stack of forms required by the state for them to adopt. Every time it seems they finish one pack, they get another, though Arizona is quick to fill it all out with her ever present smile, just as she easily accepts the hormone injections that they both have to take for the IVF they'll be starting at the end of the summer. As they begin the taxi to the runway, Callie thinks back on the night that Arizona told her she wanted to start a family. They had just had a mentally relaxing week, followed by a mentally taxing week that all ended with the knowledge that they had just saved a tiny human. Out of everything that Callie thought would come out of Arizona's mouth, what did was not something she expected.

_"I love you, Calliope Torres." Arizona whispered, biting her lip. "Calliope?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I want a baby."_

_"Really?" Callie turns to her with tears in her eyes, almost expecting the blonde to change her mind._

_"Really. I know, I'm going to be an overly neurotic mom that worries over every scrape and bruise, but I'm ready. I want to start a family with you." Callie smiles broadly, leaning in for a kiss, keeping it soft._

_"So, do we kick Christina out? Or do we find our own place?"_

_"I vote for finding our own place… if we have a daughter I want her kept far away from Mark Sloan." She answers with a chuckle that Callie returns easily._

She's brought out of her musings when she feels Arizona's hand in her own. The paperwork has been put away and she feels the plane level out at cruising altitude, on their way toward Baltimore. They'd offered to fly down to San Diego to pick up Daniel and Kerry before crossing the country to pick up Erin, Jamie and Matty before continuing down to Miami; but Daniel and Kerry planned to fly down later that day, after having dinner with the family of one of the men Danny saved before he died.

Arizona leans back, weaving her fingers with Callie's thinking back on the previous evening. Together they had agreed to keep the baby discussion to themselves for the time being, knowing that their fathers would request a wedding and not wanting their moms to go crazy planning one before said baby makes an appearance.

* * *

"Nice bird you've got here, Torres." Callie looks up to see Matty enter, dressed to the nines in his summer whites, removing his cover as he enters. "Much better than the ones Uncle Sam sets me up on."

"Some people get first year medical school tuition for their 21st birthday, CIT here gets her own plane." Erin follows her brother on board, followed by her husband, who is lugging their bags on board.

"Hey, you don't appreciate it, you can go fight your way through commercial." Arizona defends Callie, looking from one to the next, expecting a reply, she ends on Jamie, the only one who didn't comment. He holds up his hands in resignation.

"Hey, no complaints from me, I never got to ride on one of Uncle Sam's rides, despite being one of his misguided children – at least not that I remember." He stores his bag in an overhead compartment before doing the same with Erin's and taking a seat.

"You were in the military, Jamie?" Callie was unaware of this. He seems so jovial compared to Daniel and Matty, who despite their easy going nature have their moments when you can see they appear to be carrying around the weight of the world.

"Second Lieutenant, Second Marine Division, Combat Engineer. I was in Iraq for about 10 minutes when my base was hit, I took a piece of shrapnel to the side, woke up in a hospital in Germany less one kidney. Two weeks later I was sent home for the duration."

"Just in time for the Christmas festivities with our folks at his parents' estate." Erin concludes, stroking his face fondly with remembrance of the week they first met.

"I don't mention it much, I was hit so early on my first tour, I don't particularly enjoy calling myself a veteran, certainly not like Matty and Daniel are."

"I can respect that. So, how are you feeling these days, Erin?" Callie changes the subject easily, questioning how Erin's pregnancy is progressing past the halfway point.

"Not too bad these days. I do enjoy having a personal masseuse at my every beck and call as my body starts to elongate into odd shapes and forms, throwing my natural body aesthetics off balance. How's it feel to be a Harper Avery recipient?"

"Pretty surreal, especially since I'm only a second year attending, and ortho rarely gets this kind of acknowledgement."

"Who were you up against? I know there was an ENT that did some sort of research on restoring the hearing in deaf children; then there was the vascular surgeon that headed up the team that created the artificial heart. And then there was a cardio thoracic guy up for his second Harper Avery-,"

"Preston Burke." Callie supplies. "There were more than a few sighs of relief that he didn't get it, no one wanted to see another article posted on the surgical bulletin board about his successes."

"He used to work at Seattle Grace-Mercy West?"

"Yup, until the day he left Christina at the altar."

"Christina? As in Christina _Yang_? Christina Yang was _engaged_ to Preston Burke?" Erin can't seem to believe this revelation.

"Yup. So, out of curiosity… who's going to be taking your spot in the Muddy Buddy this year?"

"Mac will," Matty answers. "She'll be flying down later tonight and driving to your folk's house with Mom and Dad."

"Awesome," everyone on the jet smiles at Arizona's trademark word coming out of Callie's mouth, though wisely they keep their mouths shut. "It'll be great to see her again. Though one of you might have to sleep on the pullout couch in my dad's office, we only have three guest rooms."

"I thought there were four?" Arizona questions.

"There _were_, yes; a pipe burst in the bathroom next to the one on the first floor and there was a ton of water damage, so there's nothing in that room at the moment save for some soggy, rolled up carpet waiting to be carted off."

"That's cool." Matt cuts in. "We can sleep in the same room, it wouldn't be the first time we've had to share a room." Something in his voice causes everyone to whip around toward the young sailor; slowly, knowing smiles appear on each of their faces, save for Erin, she's got the smirk that everyone knows screams _'danger, Will Robinson, danger!'_.

"So you two have finally pulled your heads out of your sixes and acted on the attraction everyone but you two have been aware of for the past 12 years, huh? It's about dang time, kid."

"Best not let the Colonel know, he'll be demanding that you take the office and let Mac have the bedroom." Jamie speaks up. "Wait," he turns to Callie, "your folks aren't the type that demand separate rooms like the Colonel does, are they?"

"So long as you keep it down, they don't particularly mind, no."

"I thought the rooms were sound-proof?" Arizona comments with a tone that would sound innocent to all those that don't know her. "Or was it just that we weren't anywhere close to anyone else?"

"The second one, likely. Cause if Sophia heard anything, she definitely would have asked us what the noises coming from my room were."

"_Lalalalalalalalalala,_ I can't hear you! _Lalalalalalalala!_" Erin has her fingers in her ears, like Matty, though the younger Robbins is merely humming to block out the sound of the conversation. Jamie, on the other hand, is sitting by amused. He's become a master at reading the expressions and tones of the older Robbins' child, and he recognizes that the two women are teasing the younger siblings.

* * *

The following two hours are filled with teasing and jesting, and a little conversation on Matty's legal cases as well as how finals and graduation went for Jamie. Arizona questioned Erin about how Abby Gibbs was doing now that she was back home and recuperating while Matty disappeared into the bedroom area of the plane to change out of his summer whites. There had been an incident that morning that required him to make an appearance in the office, which unfortunately left him no time to change out of uniform in order to make it to Baltimore in time to meet up with Erin and Jamie for the flight.

Once landing, everyone exits the plane to find Aria waiting for them a ways off, leaning against an SUV. Callie drops her bags just shy of her sister to draw the younger woman into a hug while Arizona holds everyone else back to allow them a moment to themselves. Eventually they separate and introductions are made before they load up the vehicle and proceed on their way towards the Torres Manor.

"So, how is school going, Aria?" Callie questions from her spot in the middle chair. She knows her baby sister just registered for her first year at University of Florida, Miami.

"Well, I've signed up for a few summer courses – just some general courses – I'll probably be able to get away with being undeclared for about a year."

"Any ideas?"

"Medicine, maybe?" Erin questions with a grin. During one of their many conversations in Seattle, Arizona had clued her into what had happened with the younger Torres sister earlier in the year and the life changes that she was making as a result.

"Not for me, thanks. Three doctors in one family is more than enough." Everyone smiles at the readiness in which Aria welcomed Erin into the family fold given that they'd only met ten minutes prior. "I figure maybe business. I've helped Mama with enough of her parties to know every caterer, florist and decorating company in Miami well enough to have them follow me if I were to open my own party planning company."

"That sounds awesome, Aria. And you know your mother just might hand over her client list if you're willing to bring her on as a consultant."

"I doubt that I could afford her." Aria responds to Arizona's comment, smiling at her in the rear view mirror, sharing a laugh. "Well, here we are." She pulls up to the front door of the Manor, shutting off the car and leading everyone out into the sunshine.

"Whoa." Even Jamie stops short at the sight of the Torres Manor, and he's no slouch to large, fancy homes, having grown up in the inner circle of DC's wealthy and elite.

"Home sweet home." Callie leads them up to the front door.

* * *

Callie, Arizona, Jamie, Erin and Matty walked into the large living room behind Aria. "Mama, Papa, I found some strays on the side of the road and brought them home."

Andromeda walked out, dressed in a flowing white and blue dress that made her look ten years younger. "Welcome everyone." She smiled, hugging each of them. "Aria and Callie will show you to your rooms and you can freshen up a little before dinner."

"Alright troops, move out." Aria laughed, showing Jamie and Erin to a room with a beautiful view of the ocean and their own bathroom because of Erin's need to pee every half hour like clockwork.

"Nice." Erin moved into the room, Jamie carrying their bags.

"Don't mind me everyone." He said, making his way into the room. "I'm just the man servant."

"You knew when you married me that you would be." Erin said, looking at the carved wood on the walls.

Aria took Matty to the room across the hall. "Here you go." She smiled at him before leaving.

* * *

Arizona and Callie walked to Callie's old bedroom, putting their things down on the floor by the bed before collapsing on it. Arizona moved so Callie could spoon her, Callie willingly doing so. "It's going to be a good trip I think. As long as we don't kill our younger siblings and our mother's don't start planning a 2,000 person wedding." Callie laughed against the back of Arizona's neck.

"I want a small wedding, just our families and friends there." Arizona smiled, her eyes closed, moving deeper into Callie's embrace. "I want our fathers to both walk us down, one after the other. I want to promise you things that make you laugh and cry at the same time. And I want a full on make out when the preacher says you may kiss your bride."

Callie blushed a little. "We may have to practice that. We haven't made out before." She teased the woman in her arms. "I mean at least not in the last half hour."

Arizona turned over and kissed Callie, her tongue plunging into the Latina's mouth. She pulled back before Callie could commit to the kiss. "Like that?"

Callie smiled breathlessly. "No I think more like this." Callie moved her hand to the back of Arizona's head and pulled her into a deep kiss. Both women laughed as a moment after they started to make out three groans came from the door.

"Time for dinner you two." Aria had her hand over her eyes, trying to act like they were caught in the middle of sex.

"Oh grow up you three." Arizona laughed as she and Callie got off the bed. "It's not like all of you haven't made out before. Well except Matty."

"Hey!" Matty protested. "I've made out a bunch, with hundreds of women." He said, trying to protect his manhood.

"Hey, me too." Arizona smirked as she and Callie walk hand in hand to the dining room.

Carlos was already seated at the head of the table, Andromeda on his right. Aria took the spot on the left, Callie and Arizona on the left and Matty, Erin and Jamie alone the other side, three spots empty.

"What's for dinner tonight Mama?" Callie asked, knowing whatever the chef made would be really great.

"I thought tonight we would have Ropa Vieja, Shredded Beef Stew with Peppers, Onions and Tomato." She explained to those who didn't know. "With grilled bread underneath it. One of my favorites."

A big dish, enough for twice as many people was brought out with a large plate of the grilled bread. One the table already was a few side dishes, wine, juice and milk.

"It smells really good, Mrs. Torres." Jamie smiled, getting some wine for himself and juice for Erin.

"I've had a craving for something like this for weeks and I couldn't find it." Erin wasted no time putting the bread in her bowl and filling it with the Ropa Vieja. She was eating for two now, anyone who looked at her could see how she glowed and see the bump under her shirt.

"Do you have to do speaking engagements for your award?" Andromeda asked her oldest child.

"Yes. I have to speak at the Harper Avery dinner in a month then I have to speak at the Seattle Grace – Mercy West Ball that Derek decided to have this year." Arizona took Callie's hand under the table, knowing just how much she hated to speak in public.

"And I will be there to make sure she doesn't pass out and break her neck when she falls off stage." Arizona playfully teased. Callie blushed but she didn't say anything back, she would be getting Arizona for that later.

"Does family get to attend these engagements?" Carlos asked his daughter.

"Yeah, you all should get your invitations in about a week for the Harper Avery dinner, it's in Washington DC. I can invite 11 others so just family fills up the talk, Aria you and Matty can each bring a date." Both blushed, knowing just who they would ask to join them.

"Hey, is that a volleyball court?" Matty asked, looking out the large window.

"Yes, do you play?" Aria asked.

"We all do. How about a little friendly game after dinner?"

"Erin and I can sit out." Aria offered.

"Hello, anyone here?" Jesse Cardoza called as he walked in. In the last few months he had been around enough he was given permission to come in without knocking.

"Hey." Aria said enthusiastically, before blushing.

Arizona and Callie shared a look but didn't say anything. "Jesse this is my sister Erin, her husband Jamie and my brother Matty. Everyone this is Jesse Cardoza, he's a CSI."

After everyone was introduced Jesse sat at the end of the table. "What's going on tonight?" He asked, looking at Aria a second longer than the rest of the table.

"We're playing three on three volleyball." Callie smirked. "You, Matty and Jamie against Arizona, Aria and me. Erin do you mind keeping score?"

"Nope. We here are more than happy to." Erin patted the bump, smiling.

* * *

After dinner was eaten, and the table cleared, Aria, Arizona, Callie, Matty, Jamie and Jesse went to change. Jesse kept an extra suit here; oddly enough it was in Aria's room. The three women in bikinis; Callie was in dark purple, Arizona was in baby blue and Aria was in black, the boys all came down in board shorts, flexing on their way to try to look intimidating.

"Best two out of three, play till 21, must win by two?" Callie asked the boys.

Everyone nodded and took their places on the court. Erin flipped a coin and the boys won serve, she rolled them a ball and the game begun.

Both teams played hard, not wanting to lose to the others, they were covered in sweat and sand. The girls had a lot more skill overall than the boys but the boys were talking and hit the ball a bit harder. After two and a half games it was 1-1 and the third game was 19-19.

Callie walked back, handing the ball to Arizona so she could serve. "Serve to Jesse's right." She whispered before taking her spot. Arizona did as Callie told her, putting it just to Jesse's right. He moved to get it, his feet crossing the other, he touched it just before it fell to the ground. Callie smirked to herself, he always tripped over his feet when he went to the right.

"20 serving 19." Arizona called before she served the ball. Matty dug it to Jesse who set it to Jamie who hit it square into the net.

The three women laughed and ran to each other, hugging even though they were sweaty and covered in sand.

"I think the losers should have to go get the winners some beers." Callie laughed at the three boys.

"I'll do it." Jesse offered.

"I'll help." Aria smiled at him.

Callie almost swore she saw them hold hands as they walked into the house. She shook it off as a figment of her imagination.

Erin's pocket buzzed, she said a silent prayer that it wasn't the hospital. When she looked at the caller ID she took a deep breath. "Hey Mom."

"Our flight is delayed because of the weather, Mac, your father and I should be there about 9 tomorrow morning." Kerry said from the other end of the line. There was a huge lightning storm over the airport.

"Alright Mom, I will tell everyone." Erin smiled.

"Give everyone my love."

"OK Mom, love you, too."

"Sorry Matty you are going to have to sleep alone tonight." Erin told the group. "Mom, Dad and Mac won't be in until 9 tomorrow morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: For the first time, the Robbins and Torres clans are all under the same roof. And you thought Arizona had authority issues before. Part four of the Muddy Buddy world.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Me: So what did you think? More to come on friends of Callie's and their history with banter abound!

Not me: This part includes some of my favorite banter, hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

"I just had an idea." Jesse speaks up from his post on the beach.

"God save us all." Callie groans, grinning at the same time.

"Haha," Jesse kicks a wave of sand towards her in retaliation. "As I was saying… have you introduced these folks," he motions toward the Robbins', "to the fine tradition of First Freedom Day?" Jamie and the Robbins' sibling's heads whip toward Callie for an answer – none of them have any idea what he's talking about.

"Not the full experience, no, but we've had our fair share of breakfasts."

"Come on, Cal," Aria leans into her sister. "You and I both know that the breakfasts we hold are nothing like First Freedom Day."

"What's First Freedom Day?" Matty questions, looking between the two sisters. Callie shifts a bit before launching into the story.

"It sort of started our freshman year. Patrick – he's a friend from school," Callie elaborates for those that don't know him. " Anyways, his brother was a senior when we were freshman, and when it came time for his graduation party, he decided to have a Pancake Party."

"Pancake Party?" Erin laughs slightly, "try saying that five times fast. That was rhetorical." She stops her sister when she notices the blonde open her mouth to try.

"Anyways, it was a breakfast party. And when our graduation came around, we decided to do the same thing. Patrick's parents weren't there, because his brother's graduation from West Point was the same day, and they decided to attend that one instead. Heck, if Patrick and I weren't performing in the commencement ceremony, he would have chosen to go to his brother's graduation also – but I digress. We held it here. It wound up going all morning and well into the afternoon until we were forced to kick everyone out to get to our friend's beach party. Abuela came over to help us cook for it, Mama must have made 1000 pancakes, cooked at least 50 pounds of bacon, scrambled 100 eggs, and we had 20 economy-size boxes of cereal, and went through probably 40 gallons of milk and juice."

"The following Christmas break," Jesse cuts in, "we'd both had a 5PM final, we finished around 10PM, and instead of going back to our dorms to get some rest, we decided to drive home that night. My folks were in London for… something… anyways, I wound up staying here. We got here around one in the morning, scared the living daylights out of the housekeeper that had gotten up to use the bathroom. We knew Patrick had gotten home earlier in the day, so we called him from the road and we wound up having pancake breakfast at 1:30 in the morning."

"And ever since then, we'd meet up for breakfast after finals were done. It was often just the three of us after fall semester, but when spring semester ended and summer came around, we'd get everyone back together and celebrate the freedom we were about to have for three months."

"First Freedom Day." Matty finally gets it.

"Yeah. After college we didn't do anything for the first couple years, but Callie's homecoming from Botswana was the same week as my graduation from the Police Academy, so we started it back up. And as Callie went to Florida State for medical school, and I spent my rookie year and the next few years, with the Miami Police Department it was pretty easy to keep it going for the next few years. I know Patrick will still do something similar with the faculty, but it's never quite like it used to be."

"And I started doing it as well when I finished high school." Aria speaks up.

"And now that you're starting back to school, you can start it back up again." Callie wraps an arm around her sister in support. Keeping her arm around the younger girl, she leans toward Jesse.

"How about I'll call Patrick, and then we can make sure we have everything? We can go to the store tonight if we don't."

"Sounds good to me. Is it still open invite?" He rises to his feet, offering a hand to Aria and Callie.

"Isn't it always?" Callie turns to help Arizona to her feet, pulling her into a hug until she's steady. "You guys can stay here and rest if you want." She lets Erin, Matty and Jamie know.

"I will take you up on that." Erin leans into her husband, exhaustion evident in her features.

"I'd actually like to get a run in today." Matty looks over his shoulder as they head back to the house. "Are there any good paths around here?"

"Turn left out of the driveway, go straight, when you see the four-story clown, turn around and run back; that's seven miles." Callie responds. "Or you can turn around at the military surplus store, that's about four and a half miles. And if you're feeling the need for a longer run, go past the clown and turn around at the bison statue – it's not big, but you still can't miss it – that's about, eh… 11, maybe 12 miles. But if you want a more scenic route, turn right out of the driveway, you'll stay in the community, and eventually you'll loop back around to the house, I'd say that's about 10 miles."

"Sweet, thanks. Now where's a hose?" He motions to his body that is still covered in a fine layer of sand.

"Just before the porch stairs." Callie motions him along.

* * *

Later that evening, once the grocery run has been made and the kitchen is fully stocked for a hundred people, Callie finds Arizona standing on the patio dressed for bed. She sneaks up behind her and wraps her arms around her body, startling the smaller woman slightly. The two women stand there silently, listening to the waves and staring at the stars before Arizona turns in Callie's arms.

"Was it just me, or did Aria and Jesse seem kind of couple-ish?"

"So it wasn't just me!" Callie lets go of the blonde and burrows herself under the covers after turning the fan onto a low setting. Arizona follows her, silently.

"That doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Why would it bother me?" Callie's brow furrows while she waits for an answer.

"I know you better than you may think, Calliope. Why does the idea of Aria and Jesse bother you?"

"It doesn't. Really. It's just… Jimmy was _just_ convicted." Arizona remembers the weekend, not that long ago, that Callie flew home to hold Aria's hand for the passing of the verdict and sentencing hearing of her abusive ex-boyfriend. "And Jesse's awesome, I know that he would never hurt her, intentionally or otherwise. But Jesse… he's not a rebound guy. He's really a good guy, and I don't want Aria to be with him if she's just proving to herself that she can be with a good guy. Plus, I'm a little worried that it might be something like gratitude, given that he was the one that actually arrested Jimmy. And Jesse likes her, and I don't want to see him get hurt if this is just a rebound thing."

"And if it's not a rebound thing? If this is for real?"

"Then I will be the first to stand up and wish them a happy and loving future."

"I'll be sure to remind you of that if it comes down to it." Arizona ends the conversation with a kiss goodnight before turning around for Callie to hold her.

* * *

"Good morning." Daniel turns around from unloading the luggage at the voice behind him to see Jesse standing behind him. "You must be Arizona's father, Daniel, right?"

"Correct." Daniel grips the outstretched hand offered to him in greeting before releasing it. "I don't recall Callie mentioning a brother… or are you one of her cousins?" Jesse chuckles at the common mistake often made, made by one more.

"Neither, sir. Callie and I are old friends, we went to school together. Here, let me help you with that." He passes the grocery bag he's holding to the woman standing behind him before helping Daniel with the last of the bags. Just as Kerry and Mac round the vehicle, the front door opens to allow Arizona to run out to greet them.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, Mac… how was your flight?" She takes one of the bags from her father after hugging each of them and leads them into the house.

"Fine, aside from the young child sitting behind me."

"Well, at least you won't need to see a chiropractor this month." She teases her father, using an old line of his while he grumbles his way past his first born into the house. Arizona turns to Jesse and the group of folks behind him. "Callie's in the kitchen, you know the way."

"That I do." Jesse greets Arizona with a kiss to the cheek as he passes her in the front hall leading his friends to the kitchen.

"This way, guys." Arizona leads the trio up the stairs, stopping in front of one room. "This will be your room." She lets her parents into the room before leading Mac to a door two doors down. "And this will be yours." She opens the door and Mac stops short at seeing Matty's bag at the foot of the bed, turning to the blonde while trying her hardest to stop the blush from creeping further up her face. Arizona leans in close, "personally, I'd say you're the only woman in the world strong enough to handle Matty in the long-term."

"So… who else knows?" Mac lowers her bag to the floor next to Matty's, opening it and digging out a fresh top to change into before turning back to the petite blonde.

"Just Erin, Jamie, Calliope and I. It's up to you to tell everyone else. Now come on, I'm told brunch is going to be quite a treat." The blonde tucks an arm around the younger woman's waist, leading her out into the hallway. They meet up with Dan and Kerry as they're exiting their room.

"What are you two up to?" Dan looks suspiciously between the two women who each sport matching mischievous grins.

"Nothing." They answer simultaneously before Arizona looks down and Mac speaks up, knowing that the blonde has authority issues and will likely break down after the first syllable.

"Just girl stuff. Do you _really_ want to know?" She pegs the retired Marine with a look that makes him think twice before shaking his head and turning back toward the stairs silently. Kerry, on the other hand, merely mouths _we'll talk later_ to the two women before following her husband down the stairs.

As the quartet gets closer to the kitchen, the voices become louder and they recognize that several of the voices are actually singing. They stop in the entrance to the kitchen to see that Erin, Callie, Jesse, Aria and the newly arrived Patrick are singing along to a Madonna song on the radio. About a dozen other people are standing by nursing cups of coffee or juice, watching the impromptu show the friends decided to put on. As the final notes die down, Arizona leads the applause before pushing off the door jamb to greet her girlfriend.

"Very nice, sweetie."

"Thank you." Callie smiles broadly before going to greet Arizona's parents and Mac with hugs. "Okay, introductions." She runs through everyone quickly, stumbling slightly over the names of Jesse's colleagues that he invited. She gets to Patrick's friends and the man takes over for her, moving to greet Arizona with a hug first.

"How are you doing, Arizona? Callie here treating you alright?" Despite his teasing tone, he still ducks to avoid the dishrag that Callie throws at him.

"Like a princess, Patrick." Arizona smiles sweetly, having caught the towel and tossed it back to the woman manning the bacon at the stove.

"Good to hear then, this is Madison." He turns to the woman standing behind him. Up steps a woman just a few inches taller than she is with dark blonde hair and grey eyes. "My fiancée."

"What? And why didn't we meet her in March?" Arizona moves to give the woman a hug, surprising her.

"I had to go to Chicago that week, my sister had just had a baby and her husband wasn't there to help her out."

"Where was he?"

"Afghanistan. He's a linguist for the Marine Corps." Every Robbins in the room perks up at that and turns their attention toward the trio to hear what's said next.

"Is he home now?" Madison nods an affirmative with a smile.

"He came home two weeks ago."

"That's fantastic! Well, it's awesome to meet you!"

Just as Patrick finishes introducing the rest of his friends, Carlos and Andromeda enter and Callie introduces the parents with some trepidation. However, her fears are short lived as the women warmly embrace each other and the men warmly shake hands. Callie turns and everyone that knows her laughs as she forcibly exhales the breath she was holding. Arizona quickly hugs Callie in reassurance before pouring herself a cup of coffee and taking a seat in front of the pile of freshly washed fruit that Jesse brought and begins to cut it up for a salad.

"Alright, folks." Jesse starts off, cracking his knuckles in one go before taking up position at the griddle. "Who wants what?" Everyone stares at the bowls of vegetables for omelets, pancake and waffle batter, and the bowl containing around two dozen beaten eggs and a second with a dozen egg whites, trying to decide what to have, all while the sizzling sound and smell of cooking bacon wraps around them.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: For the first time, the Robbins and Torres clans are all under the same roof. And you thought Arizona had authority issues before. Part four of the Muddy Buddy world.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Me: Lots of family here with a couple of really big conversations taking place.

Not me: Some heavy things go down here but it's all for the better. We promise.

* * *

Carlos had planned two events on Callie's honor - it's not every day that your oldest daughter wins the Harper Avery after all - one was a black tie dinner at a three-star Michelin ranking restaurant and the other was a beach party with people flying in from all over the world.

Alexander was in a new tuxedo, Yelina in a black dress that she had gotten when their middle daughter remarried. Carlos wore the same tuxedo that he did to every black tie function that he went to, Andromeda was in a light peach floor length dress that fell just off her shoulders; her hair was up, a simple pendent around her neck. Daniel dusted off his dress uniform, unable to resist having a little pride at the fact it still fit like the day he hung it up; Kerry was in a black dress that fell to the floor, her hair tied back in a twist.

Arizona wore a deep blue dress, just the color of her eyes. She left her hair down, curling it. Callie hated dressing up but knew she had to; she wore a floor length hunter green dress that hugged her curves. Matty and Mac were in their dress uniforms, both used to having to wear them. Mac wore her hair in a bun, hating it when it got in her face. Jamie was in a tuxedo, not the first time he had to wear one, Erin wore dark purple, trying to hide her baby bump a little bit, her hair was in a tight bun, a pendent that Jamie had given her for her birthday just above her breasts. Jesse pulled out his police uniform, something he didn't wear very much at all. The last time he wore it a fellow cop died, at least this time was something happy. Aria has a lot of dresses to choose from but she decided on a navy blue dress that showed off her figure but didn't show everything. She did want to keep it somewhat classy tonight.

The 14 person party road in a limo that Carlos had in his fleet toward The Brown Derby, it ended up that all the couples were sitting together, Aria and Jesse trying very hard not to hold hands in front of everyone. Once the limo stopped everyone made their way out, the men offering their date their arm, Callie and Arizona walking hand in hand inside.

"Hello James." Carlos smiled at the man at the front desk. "I believe our table should be ready, 14 of us." He smiled, a folded bill being passed to the man.

"Of course Mr. Torres." James smiled a little brighter. "We have some bottles of 1982 chateau lafite chilling for us as you requested."

Andromeda laughed at her husband. "Carlos you can never do anything without going all out, can you?"

"Of course not." Alexander said, helping his wife stay on her feet. "He's my son." He winked at his daughter in law.

Arizona and Callie shared a smile, leaning against each other a little bit. They might as well have been in their own little world and the other 12 people knew it. Erin and Aria shared a look, a bond had formed quickly between the little sisters.

"This way please." James said when the table was ready, leading them to a semi private area. "Is this alright Mr. Torres?"

"Perfect James." Carlos smiled, pulling his wife's chair out for her.

After everyone was seated a waiter brought out two bottles of the wine and poured it for everyone. "Oh none for me." Erin smiled at the man, patting her belly. "I'll just have water."

"How are you feeling Erin?" Andromeda asked her, always loving to talk about babies.

"Like a beached whale." Erin laughed softly, giving Jamie a playful look. "But Jamie is being really good to me, so that helps."

"Just really good? How many times in the last month have I been at the 7/11 to get you ice cream, slurpees and other stuff that the baby needed?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

Arizona laughed at the way her sister blushed. "You know when we have children you will be running all over Seattle at three in the morning for the baby right?" She asked Callie.

"Me or, if I'm working, Mark. He's agreed to be the surrogate me when you need something and I'm working." Callie smirked just a little, Mark owed her big for something that she helped him out with.

"Do I want to know?" Arizona asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Callie laughed.

Matty leaned over, his lips against Mac's ear. She couldn't help but shiver at the contact and the words he whispered to her. She was hoping that no one would see but of course everyone did.

"It's about time you two both got a clue." Daniel said, taking a drink of his wine, smirking a little at his younger son. "I have been waiting for you two to get together for ten years."

"Dad." Matty blushed, ducking his head a little.

"Let us have a bit of fun with this Matthew. You and Alicia have been dancing around this for a long time." Kerry smiled, taking her husband's hand in hers.

"Oh, full names." Erin laughed, leaning against her husband a little bit.

Alexander smiled as he looked at his wife, enjoying watching the Robbins clan tease each other the way that they did. When he was a young man his siblings and he did very much the same thing.

"You have a lovely family Daniel." Alexander smiled at the old officer. "And a very lovely daughter who makes my granddaughter very happy." He lifted his glass at the two women before taking a sip.

When the water came back everyone ordered, lamb, pasta and beef being the biggest hits of the night with Carlos having the crab. Wine glasses were filled and the real topic of the night was brought up.

"I propose a toast, to the newest winner of the Harper Avery award." Carlos lifted his glass, everyone doing the same. "The first orthopedic surgeon to win the award and only the fourth woman." Callie's blush deepen as her father spoke, Arizona hands going to rest on her thigh didn't help either.

"Congratulations, Calliope." Yelina smiled at her granddaughter. "I knew from the time you were born that you would change the world."

"Abuela, I don't know if I changed the world." Callie said modestly.

"Come on Callie, drop the act." Erin teased. "Our head of Ortho is already teaching us about what you did. When he found out that I knew you and that you operated on my knee he made me show everyone my scar." Erin laughed at the memory.

"He made you show him your knee?" Callie asked, unable to hold back a laugh. "If I send him a 10 blade I used would he bronze it?"

"He might." Erin laughed.

"You know that Derek is making you the head of the department next month when Dr. Chan retires." Arizona grinned, excited to have Callie as a department head like she is.

"Paperwork, yay." Callie laughed, drinking some wine.

* * *

Callie pushed the door to Daniel and Kerry's room open after she knocked. "Daniel, can I talk to you for a moment?" Last night had been a lot of fun and Arizona was still sleeping. Callie was glad for it, needing to talk to her father without her knowing about it.

"Of course, Callie." Daniel smiled, putting his book down. He had gone for a run, showered, gone for a walk with Kerry and eaten breakfast, all before 9 am.

Callie walked in and shut the door behind her before sitting in a chair near the bed. "You know that Arizona and I are domestic partners, right?" She started, her hands shaking just a little.

"I do and I am glad that the two of you have the paperwork to back up your relationship." Daniel smiled, putting his hands in his lap. He had a fair idea of what Callie wanted to talk to him about and he was ready.

"I want to ask your permission to ask Arizona to marry me. We can't get married here but we can in Spain. I love her and I want to make her my wife." Callie spoke to the man that could put a real crimp in her plans.

"I can't answer for my daughter but I give you permission to ask her." Daniel nodded, smiling.

"Awesome."

* * *

When Arizona woke up and didn't see Callie she knew it was her shot to go to talk to Carlos. She got dressed and made her way to his office. He always read the paper there from 9 am to 10 am. She knocked on the door before being called in.

"Hello, Carlos." She smiled, taking a seat.

"Hello, Arizona." He put his paper down and looked at the woman that had taken his eldest daughters heart.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Arizona blushed, looking at Carlos. "I would like to ask Calliope to marry me and I would like your permission to ask her."

Carlos tilted his head, looking at her for a few moments. "It would be an honor to have you in my family, Arizona." He smiled after he answered.

"Super." Arizona grinned.

* * *

"Hey there, little sister." Callie sits down beside Aria on the bottom step leading out to the beach. The sisters each nurse a cup of coffee, from which Callie takes a deep sip, preparing herself for what she's about to ask Aria.

"Morning." Aria smiles a greeting at Callie.

"I need to ask you something, and I don't want you to take it the wrong way, so please, just hear me out."

"Okay." Aria turns toward Callie so they can talk more directly.

"What's going on with you and Jesse?" Despite her sister's darker coloring, Callie doesn't miss the blush that creeps up her sister's face, or the way she ducks her head in an attempt to hide her reaction. "Seriously," Callie uses a finger to lift Aria's face so she can look her in the eye. "What's going on?"

"Are you asking me as my sister or as Jesse's best friend?"

"Both, but more as your sister and friend."

"I like him." Aria states simply. "I always have, ever since I was 13. But he was always so hung up on you."

"He was hung up on me because our parents thought we should be together." Callie vehemently states.

"That's why he started hanging out with you, but when he fell for you, that's why he kept hanging around you." Aria corrects her sister. "What's this really about?"

"I'm just worried… I'm worried that you're dating him just to prove to yourself that you can date a good guy. Or maybe there's a little White Knight Syndrome in there also. Jesse doesn't deserve to be your rebound guy, or your good guy experiment."

"I know, Callie." It's a testament to how close the sisters have become over the past few months that they're still speaking in normal tones. "Jesse and I have talked about this, and we've both agreed to go super slow."

"So the bathing suit that he keeps in your room? What's that?"

"That's him needing a place to keep an extra suit. If it was left in the laundry room, you know it'd go in the goodwill pile after a day. Seriously, Cal, we're going slowly. I like him, and I don't want to screw this up. And there's no White Knight Syndrome going on here, he waited for me to make the first move in a friendship to ensure that."

"Okay then. He does know that if he breaks your heart I'll break his neck, right?"

"I think he's more worried about Papa than he is about you." The sisters share a laugh before Aria gets up after checking her watch. "I have to get going, I've got this orientation tour thing at school."

"Knock 'em dead, kid. Love you."

"Love you, too, Callie."

Callie remains where she is, staring out at the waves, ignorant of all around her until she's startled out of her mind by the body that sits beside her.

"Hi!" Arizona greets her brightly. "What was that about? You looked serious."

"Just talking about her and Jesse."

"And?"

"And… I wouldn't be too surprised if we got an invitation to their wedding in a year or two."

"Hmmm, told you it would all be alright."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, you're always right."

"Because I'm awesome."


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: For the first time, the Robbins and Torres clans are all under the same roof. And you thought Arizona had authority issues before. Part four of the Muddy Buddy world.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Me: And here's the moment that many have been waiting for…

Not me: I LOVE this chapter. I love every letter about it. I hope you do too.

* * *

Later that day, finds Jamie and Matty out surfing – the latter trying to teach Mac – while Erin safely reads and sunbathes on the beach. Callie is in her room, having been called by one of her residents regarding a participant in her latest clinical trial and Arizona has lost herself in the downstairs room that was turned into a shrine to Callie and Aria, as the room holds all of the trophies, awards and athletic letters the two were ever awarded during their high school careers. She knows that Callie would gladly walk her through almost every photo, but finds it to be infinitely more fun without Callie there to censor or downplay the stories behind all the photos. She's lost in a scrapbook from Callie's senior year in Florida Governor's Honors Program when she's startled by the sound of a cough breaking her thoughts. Turning to the door, she finds Callie's mother leaning against the door jamb, watching her.

"Find anything exciting, dear?" Andromeda enters the room, keeping her hands behind her back.

"Just a good amount of blackmail material, Mama." Arizona shuts the album and returns it to the shelf.

"I'm sure that your mother has shown Callie a fair amount of embarrassing photos from your youth, dear."

"Of course she has… that's why I need to find something to hold over her." Arizona grins broadly at the older woman that has stopped in front of her and taken one of her hands.

"Carlos told me… about what you asked him this morning."

"Right. Do you have a problem with that?" Andromeda pulls the younger woman into a tight hug of reassurance.

"Of course not! But… if I may?" She leads them over to the couch in the corner of the room and pulls Arizona down beside her. Once they're comfortably seated, she hands the young woman the box she was hiding in her hand. Arizona opens the box to find a silver band, simply decorated with a vine design, some of the leaves plated in yellow gold while the rest are in silver. Upon examination, she notices an inscription on the inside of the band. While she doesn't know what it means, she recognizes the symbols to be Greek letters. Looking up, she silently questions what the inscription means, rather than answer, Andromeda settles herself in to tell the young woman a story.

"When I found out I was pregnant, my mother was ecstatic. She immediately made plans to spend the last two months of my pregnancy – and the first few months after the birth – here with me, not even asking if it was alright. Not that I minded, when I decided to move here with Carlos and raise a family here in Miami, I knew that I wouldn't get to spend much time with her, so I relished every moment I got to spend with her – even if she did drive me crazy second-guessing every decision I made with my pregnancy." Arizona chuckles softly at that, she's gotten more than one crazy-ranting phone call from Erin in these last few months focusing on Jamie's mother. "Anyways, I had five weeks to go and Carlos was out of town for business – we both figured I had plenty of time to go – and I went into labor.

"There was a hurricane blowing through that night, so we couldn't leave the house, and an ambulance couldn't get to us. Not that it was an issue; my mother had been a mid-wife for 30 years, so she wound up delivering Callie by candle light in the basement. That's why I named her Calliope – Carlos wanted her middle name to be Iphigenia, but wanted her first name to be after his mother. I insisted that since he was so insistent on choosing her middle name, that I would be the one to choose her first name – my mother's name. That ring, my father gave to my mother when they were 17, it was a promise ring, but Callie always loved it and wanted it to be her wedding band. The inscription reads: My heart forever, Calliope.

"Callie mentioned something once about you two only using one ring, not having a separate engagement and wedding band."

"It's just simpler that way, we wouldn't even have to take them off to scrub in if we didn't want to."

"You don't have to defend your decision to me, dear. I'm just saying that tradition dictates this be worn on the right ring finger so long as you're engaged… when you get married, you'll switch it to her left hand."

"Thank you." Arizona leans forward to embrace the older woman.

* * *

Callie ends her phone call, tossing the phone on the bed in irritation. One of the participants had a bad reaction to the cartilage. Turns out he was allergic to a compound in the fake tissue and lied about it to get into the trial. Now he's going to need a joint transplant and his athletic career will likely be over.

"Bad news, dear?" Callie looks through her fingers covering her face to see Kerry standing in the entrance to her room. She takes a deep breath before waving the woman into the room.

"Nothing for me to worry about now. What can I do for you?" Callie takes a seat on the end of her bed, waving for Kerry to join her. She notices that the woman is holding a worn green box, gently turning it over in her hands.

"I hope you know… you've been a member of this family ever since Arizona brought you home last summer." Callie nods, smiling brightly. "So, what you asked Daniel about this morning, I consider it to merely be a formality. Here," Kerry hands over the box. "I had a hunch that it would be wise of me to bring this with me this weekend."

Callie takes the box and opens it to find a yellow gold Claddagh ring nestled inside. She recognizes the design, and knows the story behind the ring; Arizona had gotten her a silver charm of the design for Christmas that she wears on the same chain as the pendant she got from her on their first Valentine's Day together. She takes the ring out of the box to examine it more closely, inscribed on the inside is a date going back almost 100 years, though she has no idea what it means and looks up at the woman seated beside her for an explanation.

"Technically Danny was supposed to get this, but he never wanted it. I think it's because he knew how much Arizona wanted to be married with it. Didn't matter, Danny proposed to Emma with her mother's ring. The date on the inside was the anniversary of Daniel's grandfather and grandmother. They were the first couple married on this ring; it was one of the few items that survived the journey from Ireland with them. They were engaged at the time, but they found a church and got married the instant they stepped of off Ellis Island.

"I trust you know how it's supposed to be worn?"

"Left ring finger with the heart pointing outwards symbolizes engagement, and you turn it toward your heart when you get married." Callie leans in to embrace the woman tightly. Even though she had planned to ask Daniel for his blessing in proposing to Arizona, she hadn't planned much farther, and that included purchasing a ring, though she did know that she intended to purchase a Claddagh ring, given that it could be worn as both an engagement and wedding band.

The two women separate just as Arizona appears in the doorway, announcing her presence with her usual cheerful greeting, causing Callie to quickly stuff the ring back in the box and into her pocket. Kerry makes a quick exit, pressing a kiss to Callie's cheek before leaving.

"What was that about?" Arizona questions from her spot in the closet, digging out a bathing suit so she can join the others on the beach.

"Is that today's chosen question?" Callie teases her, crossing the room to capture the blonde in her embrace.

"It doesn't have to be, but you seem to be having lots of serious looking conversations with those around you today." Arizona leans up on her toes to press a kiss to Callie's lips. The knowledge that they could be returning to Seattle as an engaged couple makes her both nervous and excited, causing her to tense up briefly, though not briefly enough for Callie to miss.

"What's wrong?" Callie pulls back marginally to look Arizona in the eye. Seeing a hint of doubt – and her chewing on her bottom lip – she immediately starts worrying. "Did something happen? Is something wrong with a patient? Is it-," She's cut off by Arizona's lips on her own, they start out gentle, though the passion immediately escalates and Callie finds herself being led backwards toward her bed. Moments after they tumble into it, they separate for air.

"You know you're kind of cute when you ramble?" Arizona grins at her, the dimples out in full force.

"I have been told that." Callie responds, tucking a loose blonde curl behind an ear before leaning back in for another kiss, keeping this one soft and gentle. "Seriously, what's wrong? You went totally rigid for half a second, and I've never known you to do that unless there's something wrong. And you keeping something from me is starting to make me nervous," _along with the knowledge that I plan to propose sometime this weekend._ She keeps the last bit to herself.

"I'm sorry, I just… there's something I've got on my mind." Arizona rolls off of Callie, though keeps herself tucked into her side.

"You know, this really smart woman once told me that a problem shared is a problem halved… or something like that." Arizona smiles softly, remembering the night last fall when Callie had heard that her mentor had been killed in a car crash and she'd been debating over the family's request that she give a eulogy. "Seriously, Arizona, what is it?"

Arizona sits up, causing Callie to sit up also, mirroring her pose of legs crossed, hands in lap. Callie knows better than to try and reassure her when she starts picking at her cuticles. It's the sign that she's nervous and sober – nervous and drunk involves word vomit.

"I love you, you know that," Callie nods, knowing she'd never get a word in. "And I like where we are, and where we're going, I like that too. I mean, sure, having to fill out all the paperwork and get the hormone injections sucks, but I know that the end result will be totally worth it. I mean, I'm still nervous about being a mom, but I know that when I hold our baby for the first time… it'll all be worth it. And I love you so much," she repeats while digging the ring out of the pocket of her hoodie. "And will you marry me?"

It takes Callie a moment to really process the words that came out of the blonde's mouth – she'd expected there to be a few more minutes of rambling. Once she processes the question and notices the ring… she bursts out laughing.

Arizona can't decide whether to be hurt or confused. This isn't totally unexpected, they'd both known that their parents would request a wedding and had talked about allowing them to go through with it – with a few limitations, of course – so this reaction is somewhat confusing. Before she can get too upset, Callie stops her with a hand on her arm, digging in her pocket with the other hand for the ring she'd quickly stashed there.

"I'm sorry, really," she takes a few deep breaths to attempt to gain some control over her breathing before speaking again. "I'm not laughing at you, really, it's just… I've been worrying over the best time to ask you the same question." With the last word, Callie pulls out the ring Kerry gave her, holding it out between her thumb and forefinger. Arizona smiles broadly, closing the gap between them until there are only millimeters separating their lips. "So, Arizona Robbins, will you marry me?"

"I asked first." Arizona cocks an eyebrow at her mockingly, waiting for her response. Callie leans incrementally closer, whispering an affirmation, sliding her hand forward so that the ring Arizona is holding out slides down onto her right ring finger, grasping her hand when she's done.

"Will you marry me?" Callie asks again, softly. Arizona rolls her eyes playfully before responding.

"If I must." She mimics Callie's actions, sliding her hand forward so that the ring she's holding falls into place on her left ring finger, closing the distance between their lips in the same movement.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: For the first time, the Robbins and Torres clans are all under the same roof. And you thought Arizona had authority issues before. Part four of the Muddy Buddy world.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Me: So the family doesn't actually find out right away… but one rather important family member does. When Becca and I realized that we hadn't yet brought this particular character in, we immediately realized that we had to… and of course there's a little trouble that she brings with her.

Not me: Warning: Please put down all drinks. When you read a few things in here you may spit your drink out. You have been warned.

* * *

"And what have you two been up to?" Erin questions the pair as they approach her spot on the beach shortly later.

"Work," Callie answers, her smile betraying the annoyance of the phone call she had received earlier. Erin merely glances between the two women suspiciously. She knows there's something up between the two of them, she just can't put her finger on it.

"Hey, you two." Matty runs up to them, throwing himself down on his towel after propping his board on the porch rail. Mac places her board next to his before taking her place next to Matty, grabbing the sunscreen to cover the two of them with. Jamie takes a seat by his wife, sitting by taking in the interactions.

"Hey. So what's the plan for tonight?" Mac finishes covering Matty's back, and turns so that he can do her.

"Well, no run, that's for certain." Arizona chuckles softly at Callie's comment, remembering what happened last summer. "Race day is Monday and I do not want to have to bring another person to the hospital."

"I am never going to live that down, am I?" Erin groans from her spot.

"Nope," everyone responds simultaneously, grinning broadly at the younger surgeon.

"So, whatever we want. I vote for staying in, maybe grill out, have a bonfire… or maybe have a movie night?"

"Ooooh, that one has possibilities." Arizona grins, thinking of the large home theater room in the Manor. Rather than the largest big screen TV and a separate player, they've got a blank wall and a projector attached to a computer with a collection big enough to cause even the most enthusiastic movie enthusiast to salivate.

* * *

Arizona walked into a small coffee shop about two miles from Torres manor. When she saw a woman about her age, her hair flame red, she broke into a dimpled grin. "Hello, Emma." She smiled, hugging her sister in law.

Emma Robbins stood up, hugging Arizona. "It's great to see you, Arizona." She had called Arizona about a week ago, when news of the big medical case hit the papers. She was delighted they would be in the same town and wanted to have coffee.

"How is London?" Arizona asked, both women sitting down in the booth.

"Great." Emma smiled, shaking her head a little. "Really great. I just made partner at the law firm I work at."

"I told you." Arizona laughed, ordering a coffee when the waitress came over.

"I hear there is someone new in your life." Emma said, teasing one of her oldest friends. "Callie, right?"

Arizona's cheeks went a little red. "Yes, Callie Torres." She couldn't resist showing off her engagement ring.

"Wow that's really nice." Emma smiled, shifting a little in her seat. "You knew I was seeing someone?"

Arizona nodded. "Yeah." Part of her wanted her friend to be happy and the other part of her felt like she shouldn't ever get over Danny. She knew it was selfish but she couldn't help it. "How is that going?"

Emma blushed, lifting her hand and showing Arizona the large ring on her finger. "He's an Earl." She told Arizona. She knew that Danny's family would always be a part of her life but she had to move on, she had to because Danny wouldn't want her to be alone.

"Super." Arizona whispered softly, looking at the ring for a moment. She thought about when Danny had told her that he and Emma were getting married, how happy he had been.

"Arizona, he's been gone for three years." Emma whispered, reaching out and taking her hand. "For three years I have waited for Danny to walk through the door and tell me they made a mistake. I can't wait anymore. I need to live."

"I know." Arizona shook her head to clear the memories. "I know." She smiled and leaned over the table to hug Emma. "I'm happy for you, Em. Really I am." She sat back in her seat, still holding Emma's hand. "So where is the wedding going to be?"

* * *

Carlos was waiting for Arizona when she got back. "Can we talk in my office, Arizona?"

Arizona nodded, still smiling from her afternoon with Emma. She walked into Carlos' office and sat down in a chair facing his desk.

"I saw you this afternoon with some red head. What is going on between the two of you?" Carlos asked like Arizona had made out with her in front of Callie.

"What are you asking?" Arizona's eyes narrowed.

"Are you having a relationship outside of the one with Calliope?"

Arizona stood up, her dark eyes nearly red. "I'm not George O'Malley, Carlos. I'm not looking for a way out. I love your daughter." She snapped, storming out of the room.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Andromeda approaches the group standing outside her husband's office. She and Kerry had gone out to lunch together while Daniel had met up with an old buddy of his from the Marines. The smiles on the women's faces fade instantly when they notice the serious faces each of their children are sporting. Andromeda looks to Jesse, hoping for an answer from her surrogate son.

"We're not totally certain. We-," he motions to Aria, "-came in to catch the tail end of an argument between Callie and Carlos-,"

"That we heard." Mac jumps in, indicating her and Matty. "Not that it mattered much, my Spanish is a little rusty-,"

"And while mine isn't, I had to use the bathroom and came down in time to see Callie storming out of the office." Erin interrupts, looking to her husband to finish.

"And now we can't find Callie or Arizona, and they've both left their cell phones here." Jamie concludes.

"And Papa isn't saying anything," Aria adds. "Which likely means that he is in the wrong somehow and doesn't want to admit to it."

"And here I thought today would be a good day. Everyone, go… I'll deal with my husband." The children disperse at Kerry's urging, while Andromeda heads into her husband's office to find out exactly how he managed to insult their oldest daughter this time.

* * *

Callie walks down the beach, thinking back on her conversation with her father. It's strongly reminiscent of the one they had in Seattle when he ordered her to move back to Miami, lest she want her trust fund taken away. Only this time, she was the one to walk out.

_"What did you say to Arizona?" Callie storms into her father's office, seconds after seeing her fiancée storm out of the house and down the beach. She knows the blonde well enough to know that she needs a little time to cool off._

_"I tried asking her a simple question that she took offense to. Perhaps she's not the best person for you to be spending the rest of your life with." _

_"WHAT?" Callie questions incredulously before launching into her father in Spanish. _

_Not giving her father the opportunity to defend himself against the verbal barrage being thrown his way, Callie storms out after several minutes. She breezes past the group standing outside the door, not noticing any of them, in her hope of finding Arizona and figuring out what her father asked._

Stopping at the jetty two miles north of the house, Callie looks around at the thinning crowd surrounding her, a tiny bit worried that she hasn't stumbled across Arizona yet. She's certain she saw the blonde heading north after storming out of the house. After searching through the crowd, she looks out to the ocean, spotting a familiar head of blonde curls sitting on one of the rocks at the end of the jetty and begins to make her way out.

* * *

"So, how was your coffee date?" Arizona jumps slightly at her fiancée's voice beside her, turning to see Callie sit down beside her.

"Your father thinks that I'm cheating on you." Callie doesn't say anything, just raises an eyebrow in question.

"He saw me and Emma today and thought that I was 'having a relationship outside the one with you'."

"How's Emma?" Callie is aware of the relationship between the two. The women were friends long before Emma started dating Danny. When Danny died and Emma moved to London, Arizona took it hard. It was tough for the two of them to find a happy medium in their friendship, and it still wasn't where it was when Danny was alive, something that Callie knew Arizona wanted to rectify.

"Engaged."

"And how does that make you feel?" Callie chooses her words carefully.

"Fine, Dr. Wyatt." Arizona laughs at Callie's attempts to tread lightly. "It's fine, really. I'm really happy for her. Danny wouldn't want her to spend her life mourning him. It's just… having your father think that I'm cheating on you…"

"Well, the important thing is that I know that you would never cheat on me. I don't care what my father might think." Arizona chuckles, leaning into the brunette's embrace. "Come on, let's go home." Callie stands, offering a hand to the blonde, who readily accepts it, getting to her feet and following the woman back to the house.

* * *

"Where could they possibly be?" Andromeda paces the length of the living room, worriedly checking her watch every ten seconds. Carlos stands by the bar, sipping at a drink. Those that know him know that he's far more worried than he's letting on. The Robbins, far more accustomed to waiting for bad news are sitting by calmly, knowing that whatever happens will happen. Andromeda looks up when the door opens, but continues her pacing when Jesse enters the room.

"Alright, given that they've only been missing a couple hours, I can't officially file a report, but I've asked some buddies to keep an eye out for them." Andromeda barely acknowledges him, far too worried about her daughter and her girlfriend. "They'll be fine, Mama." She gives her husband the evil eye – still feeling as if all this is his fault – and opens her mouth to say something, but stops when she sees the patio door open behind Jesse and the two women step in. Callie holds up her hand to stop any conversation, and merely guides the pair past their family. Arizona laces her fingers with Callie's before pulling the woman towards the stairs. Callie pauses to quickly whisper in Erin's ear before continuing through the room.

"_ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND!_" Callie and Arizona share smiles, knowing that the wrath of Erin can be far worse than anything even their mother's could dish out.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: For the first time, the Robbins and Torres clans are all under the same roof. And you thought Arizona had authority issues before. Part four of the Muddy Buddy world.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Me: And the conclusion!

Not me: Once again this is the last chapter. We hope y'all have enjoyed the ride.

* * *

"Good morning." Arizona walks into the kitchen to find Carlos sitting at the table, sipping a cup of coffee. Despite it being Sunday morning, he's dressed for work. Arizona silently pours two cups of coffee, fixing them the way she and Callie prefer before leaving the kitchen, completely ignoring Carlos.

* * *

"Hey, sweetie," Kerry approaches her daughter, joining her when the younger woman moves aside to make room. At Callie's request, her parents set up a few hammocks on the deck, knowing that Arizona and her family prefer them for relaxing on the beach in California.

"Hey, mom." Arizona burrows herself into her mother's side once the older woman is comfortable.

"So what exactly were you doing yesterday that has Carlos thinking you would cheat on Callie?"

"Which clearly means he knows nothing about you." Erin approaches, catching the question their mother posed. She and Jamie make themselves comfortable, waiting for the answer. Instead Arizona smiles gently at her sister in thanks.

"I never did thank you for whatever you said to him last night."

"What are sister's for?" Matty and Mac interrupt them there, with Callie and Daniel following. When Callie approaches, Kerry removes herself from her daughter's embrace, allowing Callie to take her place, while joining her husband on his.

"Why exactly would he think something like that? You wouldn't know how to cheat on someone if you were given permission and a how-to manual." Mac comments from her spot in Matty's side. The siblings chuckle softly at that. Arizona falls silent, contemplating how to break the news to her family about her coffee date the previous day.

"I got a call from Emma last week," the family ceases all movement at Arizona's quiet confession. "She saw the article from Abby Gibbs' case and called to congratulate me. She said she was going to be in the States and wanted to know if it would be alright to stop by on her way home. We figured out we'd be in Miami together this week and made plans. That's who Carlos saw me with yesterday."

"He proposed, didn't he?" Arizona is shocked at Erin's soft question, looking to her for an answer.

"Jamie and I went to England for his Spring Break; getting that donation from the Gibbs' made it easy for me to get the week off. We ran into them a few days into the vacation." She falls silent, waiting for Arizona to confirm.

"Emma's engaged."

"Good for her." Everyone is only mildly shocked at Kerry's comment. They all knew of the closeness between the two women. Emma's mother had been a Navy nurse that was killed in action when Emma was a young girl left to be raised by her father along with her four brothers. The two women had instantly bonded when Arizona first brought her home to work on a project for history class in the eleventh grade.

"It's been three years," Kerry continues. "Danny wouldn't want her to keep her life on hold, he'd want her to find someone else."

"He's a good guy." Erin speaks up. "He comes off a little stuffy at first he's a senior partner in her firm – it's his family's firm – but he's a good guy. He wound up taking us out for a night out, and he invited us to his estate for lunch on our last day. He's good to her."

"That's good." Daniel speaks up.

"She's asked me to be her maid of honor."

"Again?" Arizona smiles softly at Erin's scoff.

"Not everyone goes for old tradition, Erin; some people just want their best friends to stand up for them."

"Old tradition?" Callie questions, looking between the sisters.

"It used to be that the best man and the maid of honor were the man and woman that played the greatest roles in getting a couple together, but back then couples were usually introduced by friends and family, so it was an easy transition to have your best friend stand up for you as time went on."

"So that would make Mark and Addison the ones to stand up for us?" Arizona laughs in acknowledgement.

"Right."

"Something you need to tell us, Z?"

"Like you didn't know that Calliope and I were engaged, Erin."

"Oh, I knew, but I wanted to hear you say so."

"So does that mean that you'll be one of my bridesmaids?"

"So long as you don't put a bow on my ass or put me in any sort of pastel, I'll be honored."

"So this means that I finally get to plan your wedding?" The group turns together to witness Carlos and Andromeda join the group, Jesse and Aria following behind, taking the last two hammocks. Carlos stops before his daughter and Arizona, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, I should have spoken with you before accusing you of cheating on Calliope."

"Apology accepted." Arizona smiles at her future father-in-law, who moves on to join his wife.

Before Callie can answer her mother, her phone goes off, signaling a new email. She opens the email immediately seeing that it's from Addison.

Reading the email letting her know when she's got an opening for their IVF procedure, Callie silently shows her fiancée the message. Arizona takes the phone, scrolling to a date on the calendar two weeks before the appointment. The two women hold a silent conversation full of raised eye brows and half smiles – much to the annoyance of everyone present – before turning towards the group.

"We have a few limitations we're placing on the two of you." Callie finally speaks, addressing the two mothers.

"I'm thinking Spain," Callie speaks up, turning to Arizona. "Maybe a few days on the beach after. You in a bikini sipping a sangria." Arizona smirks at Callie's comment, recalling when that was first said. The two women share a smile between themselves, interrupted by a less than subtle cough from Jesse. They allow a moment to compose themselves before continuing on.

"Right, so… Spain…"

"There will be less than 100 people there – including our friends –," Arizona continues on.

"We'll get you that list before we leave." Callie interrupts her. "We'd prefer less than 50, but we realize if we did that there would probably only be friends and no family present."

"And you have until September 4th of this year."

"That's three months."

"I've seen you plan much bigger parties in much less time." Callie answers her mother's protest.

"None of those parties were overseas."

"Even more of a reason to keep the party simple." Callie smiles at her mother.

"We will be picking out dresses and colors," Arizona adds, "and we'll try and have them chosen in the next few weeks."

"Soon as we figure out who will be joining Erin as our attendants." Callie smiles while changing the subject. "Now can we discuss something else?"

"Wait, you can't just change the subject like that."

"In that case, we'd better get to bed." Mac comments, rising to her feet, Matty following her.

"Agreed, we've got an early morning tomorrow." Matty winks at the two women. Erin and Jamie are quick to follow the two couples while the elder Robbins brings up the rear, leaving the Torres behind.

"Well, that certainly is a loyal family she's marrying into," Jesse comments, rising to his feet to leave.

* * *

"That was quite possibly the most awesome spectacle I have ever bore witness to!" Jesse laughs, throwing an arm around Callie's shoulders as they exit the house onto the porch following the Muddy Buddy. Knowing Carlos had planned the massive barbeque for that afternoon, the group had forgone the post-race festivities to be there for when the first guest arrived. Seeing Arizona and Aria standing off to the side with the rest of the Robbins', Jesse releases Callie and joins the two women at the bar. Witnessing her best friend resisting wrapping his arm around Aria is the last straw.

"Come off it, Cardoza! Everyone here knows that you've got the hots for my baby sister, stop hiding it!" Both parties to the couple blush deeply at Callie's comment, though Aria takes full advantage and wraps her arms around Jesse's waist at Callie's command; at Callie's warning look, Jesse carefully wraps his arm around Aria's shoulders, relaxing only when he see's Callie smile.

"Finally!" Everyone chuckles at Callie's comment, though they turn worried when Callie's expression goes happily exasperated to confused. She starts sniffing around the area, stopping at a large wooden crate that is sitting by the grill.

"Is everything alright, sweetie?" Arizona comes up behind her, resting a hand on her back gently.

"When did this get here?" No one knows the answer, as they all spent the morning either participating or witnessing the race.

"Why are you so curious about a box of fish, Cal?" Jesse seems unworried about his friend's behavior, while Aria disengages herself from her boyfriend to join her sister while the Robbins' look on curiously. Aria removes the lid and lifts the first layer of plastic wrapping, brushing away the ice to reveal the fish.

"That's not just a box of fish," Aria exclaims. "It's Salema, and Parrotfish-,"

"Painted comber and rainbow wrasse…" Callie finishes. Slowly the two sisters meet each other's gaze. "He didn't."

"I think he did." Aria points over Callie's shoulder toward the house. The group collectively turns to witness the sisters rushing to embrace the tiny woman that emerged from the house. Callie gets there first and wraps the woman in a large embrace, lifting her several inches off the ground in the process. Releasing her, Aria takes her place, leaving the woman on the ground, but holding onto her for a bit longer than her sister had. The older woman releases the younger Torres, but keeps a hand on each of the sisters, moving her embrace down until she's grasping each of their hands. Grasping Callie's right hand, she feels the band of silver circling her third finger and pulls back to study the younger woman with a smile.

Of the group watching this, everyone is wearing expressions on curiosity, while Jesse looks fearful, something Arizona is quick to notice. No one understands the language the three women are speaking, even Erin, which lets the group know it's not Spanish. Jesse downs the drink in his hand in one gulp, refilling it before the trio approaches.

Callie's smile rivals any that Arizona has ever seen on her during their two years together in the presence of the older woman. Something about the older woman is oddly familiar to the petite blonde, but it's not until she smiles that Arizona places the memory.

During the next few lines, all the family recognizes are their names, and when she ends on Arizona, she switches from Greek to English.

"And this is Arizona, my fiancée." The woman draws away and embraces Arizona warmly, planting a kiss on each cheek, drawing back still framing her face with her hands. Whatever she says next has Callie blushing and Aria laughing while Arizona glances between the two in wonder. Aria is the one to finally translate.

"She said Callie is so lucky to find someone so beautiful."

"Well, thank you, Yia-Yia." The sparkle in the younger woman's eye is the same as the one her namesake has at this very moment standing in front of Arizona.

"Ah, both of my girls have finally found happiness," her accent is thick, but easily distinguished while she looks between Arizona and Jesse, a similar mischievous glint coming to her eye when she gazes upon Jesse, "even if one of them is a Cardoza." The sister's chuckle at something that is obviously a frequently mentioned topic.

"Okay," Callie continues on, "everyone, this is my grandmother, the original Calliope."

"But all of you will call me Yia-Yia, no 'ma'am' or 'Mrs. Nastia', understand?"

No one wants to argue with her and so they all silently nod an acceptance while Aria fixes her a drink.

* * *

So, is everyone ready for part five?


End file.
